The Lost Kids- Peter's New Clan
by Neverland Adventurer
Summary: A group of six 9th grade fun loving friends always have a fun time in their classroom. When having fun one day, they discover a portal! Where will it lead to? Neverland. There, they will meet one very epic boy that will take them in as his new clan. What kinds of fun will they get to have on this island, with a fun and adventurous boy, who is now their epic leader?


**The Lost Kids- Peter's New Clan**

**A/N: I own all of the characters in this story; I don't own Peter Pan, but the only thing I own of him is my own version and description of him. Please read and review! **

Chapter 1

A Normal Crazy Day Before Class Starts turns EPIC!

There are a group of six really good friends that are crazy and love to have fun and joke around with eachother every morning at school in their first period English class, before class starts. (Only 2 of them have this same teacher/class, the other 4 leave a few minutes before the bell rings to go to their classes, to not be late). The six kids jump around, run around, have fun in the bungalow, and the older teacher doesn't care. He actually thinks it's pretty funny when they all have fun together, and just be crazy 9th graders, though they aren't like _everyone_ else. They aren't considered too popular, but they are always having a good time with eachother. Their names are: Matt, Kaitlin, Amber, Jestin, Evan, and Christy. They aren't trouble makers and definitely don't do drugs. They just like to be kids!

Kaitlin is the jokester/carefree one, Jestin is the funny/sometimes a little crazy (in a funny way) one, Amber is the adventurous and fun-loving one, Evan is the happy and funny one, Christy is the quieter, but good and incredibly smart one, and Matt is the funny guy from Argentina!

One day, the six of them were in Amber and Jestin's class, just being their fun selves. Their teacher, Mr. Leu, was on his computer, while everyone ran around a few desks, watching videos, Amber hitting Jestin with a soft book pretending she was a new version of Peter Pan, using her book as a fake dagger, hitting Jestin softly in his face with it. Kaitlin then grabbed Jestin, and put her hand over Jestin's mouth, funnily and playfully, making his screeching voice be higher, while his head was tilted back. Kaitlin put her whole body on Jestin's chest. Kaitlin isn't that small. She let go of his mouth, and Jestin says "Eew!" and laughs. Then he turns around to Amber and Matt and says his usual serious but funny tone, "I think I need therapy. I feel raped by Kaitlin's boobs now." This caused Matt and Amber to laugh really hard. Matt almost ran into the side white board rail right beside him!

Mr. Leu had to go into another classroom and he told the six kids that they could still stay in there until the bell rang, like they always do. They said okay, and they went on being funny. After he left, Christy walked in, and then a few minutes later, Evan runs in, trying to scare Amber, his best friend. They are like brother and sister. He didn't scare her, but they all stayed in the class, without Mr. Leu. Kaitlin had an idea: turn off all the lights at once, and keep on doing that. On and off. Kaitlin did this, and the constant light switching on and off made the ceiling look cool, making the ceiling look looks like it's different colors, though the lights aren't on at that exact moment .

The funny thing was that everyone ran around the classroom saying the room was possessed by a demon or something. It was funny. Then, Matt falls to the ground and pretends to have a seizure, kicking around because of the lights, and saying not only was he having this "seizure", but he was possessed by Kaitlin's craziness! Everyone, including him, laughed so hard that it hurt. Kaitlin turned off the lights and kept them like that.

The room was really dark, though it was 7:30 in the morning. There was another light right next to the 4 main light switches of the classroom. They all wondered what it does. Amber went to it, but kept the other lights off, and switched on the other one. The lights stayed off, but all of a sudden the six kids witnessed something crazily epic! There was a starry looking portal coming right out of the middle of the classroom! "Oh my freakin gosh!" They all said in surprise. They walked closer to it, wondering if what they were seeing was real (and no, they were not high or anything).Amber and Jestin touched the yellowish blue light of the portal. It felt weird. They weren't hurt by it, so the rest of the kids walked to it. They all actually walked _into _it. The next thing they knew, they weren't in the classroom having fun anymore, but they were flying over the ocean, and were just about to fall onto the shore of a beach of a beautiful and familiar _real _island.


End file.
